The Techno Rangers
by ShadowKnight The Writer
Summary: When an App gets installed to five teenagers phones after detention one day, they could never have realised just how much their lives would change during their final year as they try to balance saving the world with the everyday problems only High School can offer. Will they be able to handle the task as well as growing as individuals and face their greatest fears? (OC Rangers).
1. Chapter 1: Rise Of The Next Generation

**_Author's Note - Hi everyone, so I've decided that as of right now I'm turning this account into an account for fanficition about shows I grew up with or like, obviously they will be OC's since as an Author IRL I like writing actual characters and not using someone elses. So anyways, enjoy Chapter 1 of The Techno Rangers._**

* * *

The last thing any of the five teenagers had expected walking into school today was to be handed detention by none other than the Principal of the school himself. Bella had received hers for being a bad example to other students, Percy received his for unsavoury language, Gale got detention for too much roughhousing, Alice got hers for challenging the Principal on his decision to make art no longer a compulsory subject and lastly, Jacob had gotten detention for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"I can't believe I'm stuck in detention with the like of a fairy like you" Gale rolled his eyes as Percy turned to face him, a glare already forming on the other boy face.

"Oh would you shut up and go pump some iron you gym rat" Percy countered, not too thrilled about seeing Gale either.

"Would you two both be quiet and do your handout" Alice replied, her voice barely audible in her own ears.

"No one's talking to you little miss perfect so put a sock in it" Daniel answered, turning his attention to the much smaller girl.

"Man I love detention, so full of juicy drama!" Bella laughed, leaning back on her chair.

The only one who seemed to remain silent was Jacob, a bulky young man he remained seated in his chair as the conversation escalated only focusing on his work. He hardly even noticed when the Principal came into the room, and everyone stopped their bickering and took their seats once again.

It was about an hour later that they were finally released from what felt like to them a prison sentence. Neither one of them talked to each other and instead began to walk until all five of them received a notification on their phones at the exact same time, and for a moment they all looked at each other, wondering whose phone it was that had received the notification.

Eventually, after no one checked, all of them took out their phones and were surprised to see that an App they hadn't installed was on their phones. It was called Techno Animals, and for a moment, they all looked at each other. However, it wasn't long until an argument broke out amongst them.

"Okay, when did you install an App on my phone, you pansy!" shouted Gale to Percy, picking him up by his shirt collar like he weighed nothing more than a rag doll.

"I didn't touch your stupid phone, you Gorilla!" Percy shouted in response.

"I'm getting sick of you running that mouth of yours" Gale replied, readying a punch.

Before his fist could make contact with Percy's face, he was surprised that Jacob had a firm grip on Gale's fist and kept squeezing harder and harder. To Gale, it felt as though his hand was in a vice grip.

"Enough," Jacob told him sternly.

"Well look who finally spoke" Gale smirked weakly as Jacob's grip grew tighter.

Within the space of the next few seconds, Gale was forced to let his grip on Percy's shirt go as the smaller boy fell onto the floor with a loud thud. Alice was the one who ran to make sure he was okay while Bella just stood in place, taking in the scene that had just unfolded.

"Well if you didn't put this stupid app on my phone then who did!?" shouted Gale as he waved his phone in Percy's face as Alice helped him back to his feet.

"I don't know" Percy replied, shooting the most hateful glare he could muster at Gale who ground his teeth in frustration.

"No point in trying to delete it either, it won't uninstall for whatever reason" Bella added in, finally getting over her shock.

Suddenly, before any of them could say another word, there was a bright flash of light as the App seemed to open by itself on all five of their screens simultaneously. A distinct roar of five different animals seemed to echo throughout the now empty halls of the school.

All five of them read the letter that popped up on their screens, it was from a company called Techno Unlimited. It congratulated them on being the first five people in the world to be chosen to have the App installed to their phone. Furthermore, it went on to explain that they had now become the next generation of Power Rangers and that all they would need to say to morph was "Techno Realise". However, no matter where they looked, there didn't seem to be any sort of contact details on the note anywhere.

Without warning, the letter dissipated and in its place was five different animals on their phone. The animals seemed to follow their respected owner's movement and even made sounds of joy when touched as Alice found out.

"What kind of stupid crap is this!?" Gale shouted, earning a holler from his Gorilla on his phone, "Power Rangers? What are we, five!?".

"For once I have to agree with Daniel" Bella replied, shrugging her shoulder as she walked off down the hallway, however, not before an announcement began to play on the school's television screen.

"Greetings humans, I am Queen Viria, I mean you no harm once you hand over the Techno Animals App to me, refuse and I will have no choice but to send one of my minions to wipe out your race and retrieve the devices that the App has made itself known on" she screeched.

After the announcement finished up the five teens looked at each other, realising that what they had was real, they really had become Power Rangers. Something that Bella and Gale didn't want at all.

"I can't be a Power Ranger! They're good at martial arts and stuff, I couldn't throw a punch to save my life!" sniffed Alice as the realisation that she would be in danger came to mind.

Without saying a word, Jacob wiped her tears and nodded in agreement. However, they knew that if they didn't do a thing, they wouldn't live much longer. Even though they didn't want to, they all looked at their phones once again and then back at each other.

"I mean if we don't do anything we may as well kiss this school and everything we hold dear by, besides I doubt if we handed it over miss screechy voice would hold up her end of the deal, she doesn't look like that kind of person" Percy stated, becoming the voice of reason.

"Don't get any ideas, I still think you're a pushover, but in this case, I don't really have a choice but to work with you" Daniel replied, a frown present on his face.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this" Alice whispered to herself.

"You can't be serious!" wined Bella, "We're five kids, how the hell do you expect to beat whatever she sends at us!".

"We can't sit by and do nothing either" added Jacob.

Without a moment's waste, the four teens lifted their phones and shouted the phrase the note had instructed them to say.

"Techno Realise!" they all shouted.

"With the strength of the Gorilla, Techno Force Red Ranger!" announced Daniel.

"With the ferocity of the Wolf, Techno Force Blue Ranger!" declared Percy.

"With the compassion of the Elephant, Techno Force Yellow Ranger!" shouted Jacob.

"With the freedom of the Dove, Techno Force White Ranger!" Alice stated, raising her voice as high as she could.

Only Bella was left, as she stared at the other four teenagers in their spandex suits with helmets that resembled the animals on their phones, she wondered if perhaps this really was a good idea. She wondered if maybe she could give her phone to someone else and have them fill her place as a Power Ranger since she didn't want to be. However, she realised that this may be a chance to promote her musical talent and lifted up her phone.

"Techno Realise!" she declared, "Wait, what the hell kind of animal am I!?".

"I think your animal is an Armadillo, more specifically a Pink Fairy Armadillo" Jacob clarified.

"What! Why the hell does Alice get a bird and I get something that looks like it shouldn't exist!" moaned Bella.

"We don't have time for this" Gale told her rolling his eyes.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake as the room that they had just served detention in fell apart and standing in the courtyard was a horrific beast that looked like some sort of Gryphon, everyone turned to Percy who was on his phone.

"While you lot were arguing I decided to do something productive and sent out a global GPS signal so we could face off against that Viria's monster that she wanted to send to destroy our planet, you lot really should read what the App has to offer" he informed them.

"Give me the App," said the creature as it walked towards them, "Do that, and I promise you won't suffer… much".

"To summon your weapons just say the name of your Animal" Percy informed them as he ran at the creature, "Wolf!" he shouted as a Halberd materialised in his hands.

Without wasting another second, the four remaining teenagers called their weapons, Bella's turned out to be two shields, Alice's was a Bow, Jacob's was what appeared to be a War Hammer, and lastly, Gale's seemed to be a pair of Gauntlets, all the weapons appeared to match their outfit colours.

Despite their best efforts to overpower the creature the five of them got their butts handed to them and struggled to stand after no more than a few minutes, Alice wasn't even able to rise up off of the ground she was so exhausted and injured. However, Jacob helped her up, placing her arm over his shoulder.

"You lot are pathetic, you don't even know how to wield such power, I think I'll start by finishing those two first!" shouted the creature.

A blast of energy went flying at Alice and Jacob, and neither Percy nor Gale were quick enough to react. However, Bella was already in front of them before anyone could bat an eyelid and to protect the two she combined both her shields into one large shield big enough to protect all three of them.

"Come on Gale, don't let a fairy show you up" Percy teased him as he ran at the beast while it was distracted by Bella's quick movement.

"Like hell, I will!" shouted Gale as he charged behind Percy.

Both Rangers swung and pummeled the creature with Jacob joining in on the fight leaving Bella to take care of Alice whose arm seemed broken from the attack earlier. However, even with all three rangers overpowering it, the beast refused to go down and fought off all three of them one by one.

"We'll meet again Rangers, this isn't the last time we'll meet" the beast replied as a ship materialised overhead and teleported the creature inside before it flew off into the sky at supersonic speed.

Suddenly, the school principal appeared from behind a corner his phone held up in the direction of the five teenagers. He had been live streaming the Rangers battle and had even managed to capture the moment they had gotten their butts kicked.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice was shaky.

"We're the Techno Rangers, and as long as we're here, we promise to protect the people of Earth from Queen Viria" Bella announced much to the surprise of the others.

Without saying it, the five teens knew that their lives would change forever from this moment forward. They wondered just how they would be able to manage schooling and take on the likes of Queen Viria at the same time. Regardless of if they wanted to be or not, they were now the next generation of Power Rangers.

* * *

**_Author's Note - Hi everyone, sorry if this chapter wasn't the best, not very good with the first chapter, also just so you're aware this fanfiction will deal with each character going through a different arch that I've come up with to make them feel more human, especially since the show from what I remember growing up with Power Ranger never really touched on the topics I'll be covering. Anyways if you enjoyed, let me know! :)_**


	2. Chapter 2: The Art Thief

**_Author's Note - Hi everyone, welcome back for another chapter in the Techno Rangers series, for those of you who don't know I'm thinking this fanfiction will be about as long as Jungle Fury, so around 32 or 33 Chapters, I haven't decided yet I might add or delete some backstory I have planned, haven't decided yet. So anyways, enjoy Chapter 2 of The Techno Rangers._**

* * *

It had just been an ordinary morning, Alice had finished her classes when there was an announcement over the intercom, saying that someone who wasn't her had just been crowned artist of the week. She was happy for the girl who had won, although she wished she'd been the one to win it, Alice had put so much effort and time into hers.

As she walked down the corridor she stopped when she saw a stand displaying the art of the person who had won the contest, it was hers, only someone had erased her name and put their own on it. Alice's blood began to boil, she didn't like confrontation, but she was going to be damned if she let someone else take credit for something she'd worked so hard on.

Thankfully, Alice ran a small Youtube Channel, where she recorded all the art she drew and was able to present it as evidence to the Principal, who called the art thief to his office. In the meantime, Alice's name was put on her artwork once again, and as the door to the office closed, she got a look at the girl who had stolen her art.

The girl looked like your typical popular girl, from being caked in make-up, to wearing designer close to even having the latest and most expensive phone model. However, something caught Alice by surprise, the girl was wearing merchandise that Alice advertised on her channel frequently.

"Oh no, she's a fan" Alice whispered to herself.

The girl looked at her and turned her head ashamed before running down the hallway with tears in her eyes, and for a moment, Alice questioned if perhaps she had done the right thing, after all, it had only been a single piece of work. The feeling of quilt kept growing in the pit of her stomach and Alice ran after the girl, running as fast as she could. However, no matter how hard she looked, it was as though the other girl had disappeared into thin air.

Later that day, on the way home from school, Alice ran the name of the girl through her head, which thanks to the help of Percy she had been able to find out. She wondered if perhaps she had ever said anything to the girl online that would make her want to steal from her, maybe she was to blame for how Sophia had acted.

With her sketchbook in hand, she wasn't correctly prepared for the surprise attack from a monster that looked like belonged in a collection of Picasso paintings. It wrapped its long tongue around the sketchbook and tried to take it from Alice's hands, sensing that she wouldn't be able to fight unless she did so, she let go of the pad causing the creature to stumble back, the sketchbook landing at its feet.

Quickly, Alice sent out a message to the other rangers with her location attached and prepared herself, she'd have to hold him off until they got here. She couldn't afford to be a burden like last time.

"Techno Realise!" she announced as she raised her phone into the air, "With the freedom of the Dove, Techno Force White Ranger!".

When the monster rose to its feet, Alice threw the hardest punches and kicks she could muster, but they seemed to have no effect whatsoever, and she was sent flying backwards onto the ground as a result. As she looked up at the beast, she was horrified to see Sophia fighting it for the sketchbook, trying her best to stop it from eating all of Alice's hard work.

"No, that's Alice's, let go of it, you stupid creature!" Sophia yelled as she struggled with the monster.

Alice didn't waste a moment and lifted her bow. If she could get one shot, she could protect Sophia and maybe even defeat the monster. Drawing back the string an arrow made of pure light materialised, taking a deep breath, she aimed for its heart and fired. The arrow hit the monster in the shoulder, and it let out a roar of agony as it fled downtown.

Pulling herself to her feet once again Alice approached Sophia and asked for the sketch pad telling her that she would return it to Alice when she got the chance and that in the meantime she should take cover as she wasn't sure if the monster would come back.

"When you give it to Alice, can you tell her I'm sorry, she'll know what I mean" she informed the white ranger.

"Of course" Alice replied, taking the sketchbook and running in pursuit of the creature, leaving Sophia to stand there in amazement at the Rangers determination.

As she ran, Alice fired a few arrows which missed and informed the other Rangers that she was in hot pursuit, giving a general location of where the monster was heading. By the time she'd cornered the beast, she was exhausted and bruised, but she didn't care if she didn't deal with this thing no one else would.

"You fell right into my trap!" laughed the monster as it began to strip away the graffiti on the walls around them and devour the art, in an instant the beast seemed to grow bigger and stronger.

Alice tried to fight it the best she could but was sent flying backwards once again, this time, however, the creature picked up her sketchbook and taunted her, dangling all her hard work and effort above its sickly, deformed, gaping mouth. That's when the other rangers appeared as if out of nowhere, Jacob and Gale held the monster by the arms, channelling their inner beasts to do so, while Percy and Bella swung and threw everything they had at the creature, just enough to bring it to its knees.

"Everyone duck!" shouted Alice as she released an arrow, this time piercing the heart of the monster, causing it to explode.

Once the smoked cleared, Alice retrieved her sketchbook and flicked through the pages to make sure no harm had come to any of her drawings, thankfully apart from a few bent pages there was no damage to them.

"Wow those are amazing, I didn't know you could draw!" Bella stated as loud as she could.

"It's a hobby of mine" Alice responded, blushing slightly at Bella's praise underneath her helmet.

Suddenly, their phones lit up, and Queen Viria with a massive scowl on her face slapped one of her advisers on the back of the head in a moment of frustration before turning to one of her other advisors in a lab coat.

"Don't just stand there, do something you numbskull!" she screeched at him.

In the blink of an eye, millions of what appeared to be robotic spiders swarmed around the sight where the monster had been defeated just moments earlier, and the five teens watched in horror as it grew almost thirty times its previous size in a matter of seconds.

"Follow my lead!" Alice announced as she lifted up her phone, "Techno Animals Realise!" she shouted as the other Rangers did the same.

From each of the ranger's phones emerged a mechanical version of their animals that all charged at the monster. Not wasting any time, Alice leapt into her zord and directed the other rangers to do the same. Within a matter of moments, the zords seemed to combine with Alice's zord becoming a helmet, Gale's zord becoming the torso, Percy and Bella's zords becoming the hands with Percy's wolf zord's tail becoming the sword and lastly, Jacob's zord became the feet.

"Techno Force Megazord online and ready for action!" announced Gale.

"Your little toy won't stop me!" argued the monster as it charged at them at full speed.

"Let's finish him off you guys with one blow!" declared Alice as she got pumped up, the adrenaline rushing through her veins.

"Techno Force Megazord, Primal Slash!" all five rangers announced as the sword cut the monster in half, causing it to explode into a million small pieces.

Later the next day in school, Sophia approached Alice, the white ranger could tell that the girl had an apologetic look in her eyes and while she had been angry at first, the truth was, Alice just wanted to put the past behind them, she hated being mad at anyone, it just wasn't in her nature to hate people.

"Alice I'm really sorry about taking credit for your work, I just wanted to know what it was like to be an amazing artist like you, even for a little while. I hope you got your sketchbook back" Sophia told her, unable to meet Alice's gaze out of sheer embarrassment for what she had done.

"I forgive you," Alice said flatly, "Though if you think my art is good, you really should see what my Grandmother can do with a paintbrush, she taught me practically everything I know about art" she continued smiling and playfully punching Sophia's shoulder.

"She must mean a lot to you to hold her in such high praise" Sophia replied, smiling at the fact that Alice had forgiven her so quickly, she had expected the other girl to hate her guts, it wasn't like she didn't deserve it for what she had done.

"Yeah, I don't know what I'd ever do without her" Alice replied, "If you want I could give you some free art classes sometime after classes".

"Really!? Oh my god thank you, I would .love that" Sophia replied hugging her new friend.

"Come on, we'll be late for Maths class if we don't hurry, hope you did the Algebra Homework" Alice laughed as she and Sophia raced down the hallway to the classroom, textbooks and copies in hand.

Although Alice would never tell anyone, Sophia had been the first friend she had made aside from the other Rangers, who at present were more like work colleagues than actual friends, bare maybe Percy who she hung out with on occasion, when he wasn't looked up in his room.

* * *

_**Author's Note - I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter, each Character will have their own sort of mini-arc, which will naturally be spread out over a period of chapters, I'm looking forward to maybe Alice's or Bella's the most, although then again I like the ideas for Percy or Gale as well. Anyways let me know what you thought of Chapter 2, also I would have posted this chapter yesterday but it was my Birthday so I decided to relax and have some cake haha.**_


	3. Chapter 3: A Jurassic Nerd

_**Author's Note - Hi everyone, hope you all enjoy this next chapter, this time it's Jacob's time to get some character development. Honestly, each of these Rangers I wanted to bring something new to the table with their backstories, something to make them feel real but not repetitive in any way. As always I hope you enjoy Chapter 3!**_

* * *

Jacob was filled with delight as he stared at what he thought was a tooth of some sort of raptor species. He'd discovered it only moments ago in his back garden when he was digging up a patch of grass to help expand his father's vegetable patch. It didn't look like any sort of species he knew of, and the idea that it was an entirely new specimen made him giddy.

As he wondered what to do with his new find, his father's words echoed in the back of his mind. His father always told him that he should give up on as he called it "stupid dream" of becoming an Archaeologist someday, telling him that he wouldn't even make it into college.

The divorce had been hard on all of them, but Jacob hadn't seen his father smile once since his mother left them. It wasn't uncommon for him to come home and find his father passed out on the couch, Jacob however, told himself that people deal with stuff in different ways and that eventually, his father would get better. The truth, however, was that his mother had left them almost two years ago now.

Quickly Jacob began to scribble down every detail he could make out from the fossilised tooth onto a blank piece of paper. Taking a moment, he closed his eyes and thought of an adult version of himself, finding more of the fossil and naming it while a photographer snapped a picture of him beside a somewhat complete skeleton of the dinosaur.

As he wrote he contemplated bringing the fossil into school tomorrow to show Alice, she had a passion for all things involving History, and out of all the other Rangers, Jacob felt like she would be the only one to really comprehend and appreciate what he had discovered. The truth was that Jacob had a bit of a crush on Alice, they were both in the same History class, but 'he'd never found the courage to ask her out.

Soon his thoughts turned to Alice, her curly golden locks flowing in the wind as an image of both of them digging for fossils together came to mind. In his mind, she looked even more breathtaking than ever before. One thing he loved about her was how passionate she was about her artwork, it was the exact same level of passion he had for fossils, and he loved that she wasn't afraid to show off what she loved to anyone.

When he finally snapped out of his thoughts, his face turned bright red, in his daydreamed state he had written Alice's name multiple times on the page. He prayed that he wouldn't be so hopeless around her, while they did work together as Rangers, he wanted something more with her, he just 'didn't know how to tell her without making a fool of himself.

"I really am hopeless" he sighed as he put the page into an empty folder.

Upon hearing that, the Elephant he had on his phone let out a cry of protest as if trying to comfort its master. One thing he 'hadn't expected was that the animals on the Rangers phones weren't virtual pets with a few built-in animations and behaviours, but that they were actually real and responded to the world around them.

Out of all the Rangers, Jacob guessed that he had the most significant connection to his animal companion, it would comfort him in times like this when he was feeling down, and all it asked in return was to be scratched behind its ears.

"Well I am hopeless, 'I'm too afraid to tell the girl I have a crush on that I like her!" Jacob replied, raising his voice a little, unintentionally.

The Elephant pulled an unimpressed face and gave out another cry. However, Jacob didn't get time to respond as soon millions of robotic spiders seemed to pour out from everywhere and engulf the tooth, giving flesh to the bone. When Jacob finally got a look at the creature he knew he was correct the tooth belonged to a raptor species as in front of him stood a chicken-sized, monsterfied version of a raptor, covered in feathers but with a hungry look in its eyes.

Without a second thought, Jacob grabbed his phone and raced out the door the raptor following closely behind him. Quickly he sent out an SOS to the other rangers, the only one who responded was Bella, typical, she was the only person he knew who never had her phone on silent and who never put it down.

"'I'll be there as quick as I can" Bella informed him through a voicemail.

Thankfully, his father wasn't home. He didn't know how he would have explained a chicken-sized dinosaur running around the house. When he lifted up his phone and prepared to morph the dinosaur seemed to just up and down excitedly.

"So you're one of Queen Viria's creations, go figure" he stated flatly, "Techno Realise! With the compassion of the Elephant, Techno Force Yellow Ranger!".

As the creature charged him leaping into the air, its razor sharp claws ready to slice into Jacob a shield came flying in from out of nowhere and hit the beast in its side, momentarily incapacitating it. Just then Bella came jumping over his garden wall already morphed and retrieving her shield which came flying back to her.

"Am I glad to see you" Jacob told her.

"You can thank me later. So what are we dealing with, some sort of turkey?" Bella asked, examining the creature.

"Long story short, I found a fossil and Viria turned it into that thing" Jacob replied as his war hammer materialised in his hands.

"Well then we'll just have to beat it up" Bella replied, throwing both her shields at the monster who just narrowly managed to dodge both of them and charged at her.

As it hissed and closed the gap between them, Jacob swung his hammer at the prehistoric terror, but it ducked and managed to claw at his helmet as it forced him to the ground. One thing was for sure, while the creature may have been small, thanks to Viria it packed some serious strength.

With another shield coming its way the dinosaur was propelled backwards allowing Jacob to rise to his feet. Both Rangers watched in horror as the creature began to multiple, all of its clones hissing and beginning to circle them in a group effort to try and take them down.

When Bella threw her shield at one of the creatures, it turned into a black puff of smoke, and the young girl grinned as she thought that they were all fake. However, when one of the clones managed to get a quick bite in on her foot, Bella found that while they disappeared as soon as they were hit, they were still able to inflict damage onto the Rangers.

As more of them disappeared, more and more began to appear as the original began to duplicate again, hiding in amongst its clones so that neither Jacob or Bella could tell which one was real and which ones were fakes. As all of the raptor creatures began to charge at the two ranges who braced for impact, raising their weapons to try and fight off as many as they could an arrow went flying by Jacob's face and hit the original monster in the neck, causing it to turn into ash.

Looking in the direction of the arrow, he saw Alice running towards them, bow in hand. For a moment he took in the sight of Alice before realising that Bella was still injured, quickly he ran inside and retrieved the first aid kit. As the Rangers demorphed, Jacob explained to Alice what had happened as he applied the disinfectant and bandaged up the area around where Bella had been bitten.

Turning to the pile of ash, Jacob fished out the tooth which broke in two in his hand. He waited for Viria to turn the creature into a giant monster, but nothing. He guessed that either she couldn't because the tooth was damaged or she didn't want to waste resources doing such a thing.

"Wait, so you found a new species!?" Alice asked a vast grin forming on her face as both she and Jacob nerded out about the now damaged fossil.

"Yeah, it's definitely from an undiscovered species of raptor I mean look at this tooth, it looks more like a Tyrannosaurs Rex's tooth than a raptor's but its too small to be!" he exclaimed as the too took precaution measures when examining it, so not to damage the precious specimen further.

Bella rolled her eyes as she picked up a magazine on the table and let her leg rest for a bit. It was evident from the way Jacob looked at Alice that he liked her, Bella wished the two would hurry up and get a room already, they were making her nauseous with how "buddy-buddy" they were with each other.

Unlike some people, however, Bella wasn't going to force them together, she knew that in time, Jacob would find the courage to ask Alice out on a date. If he didn't by the end of the year then she would have to play matchmaker for his sake. Otherwise, she knew he'd never be able to live with himself if Alice went off to College and they never saw each other again, aside from Ranger Duty obviously.

"Young Love" she whispered to herself.

Suddenly, her phone began to light up as both Percy and Gale said that they would be there as soon as possible. Smiling, Bella replied to there messages, saying that the threat had passed at that they were no longer needed that way Alice and Jacob could spend more time together.

Although she didn't look like it, with her punk rock style, Bella was actually a big romantic at heart and was a little jealous that she didn't have someone like Alice did who liked her, she guessed that most guys were too intimidated by her, after all, she was the unofficial Queen of the school.

* * *

**_Author's Note - For those of you following the story I hope you're enjoying it so far, as a writer I love logging into this account and reading all your kind words of encouragement they mean the world to me, you guys are fantastic individuals, and I wouldn't be writing this fanfiction without you, love you all and let me know what you thought of this chapter :)_**


	4. Chapter 4: Life Of A Ranger

_**Author's Note - Hi everyone, so this chapter is a little shorter than I would like but recently I found a cute little puppy on the roadside and for the past week I've been trying to find his owners, but no luck so far, so my attention has been elsewhere, anyways please enjoy this new chapter in the Techno Force Series!**_

* * *

Bella watched as those sitting in front of her, paid little attention, nor offered her any sort of applause for the song she had just performed. She wouldn't have minded if it had been just an ordinary cover of the latest pop song, but she'd been working on that song for weeks now, it was one of her most personal pieces she had ever, and yet no one seemed to care. No one except Tyler who clapped as loud as he could from behind the counter.

It wasn't much, but Bella loved performing in the small coffee shop after school some days. The owner of the establishment and Tyler were kind and supportive of her musical dream and even gave her a free coffee after every performance, on top of a small extra payment that they didn't have to.

"You killed it out there" Tyler smiled, hanging Bella the coffee.

"It sure doesn't feel like it" she replied, taking the coffee in one hand, "It feels like I was invisible to everyone here" she confessed.

"I thought you were pretty great" he smiled and even-toothed smile in her direction, "So have you thought about, y' know?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

For all his shortcomings, Tyler was a charming guy, and Bella wanted nothing more than to say that she would agree to one date. However, she just didn't have the time for a relationship, between trying to bring in some extra money for her sister and trying to keep up on school work, she barely had enough time to stay at the coffee shop for even an hour most day.

"I just don't have the time, I'm really sorry," Bella told him, pulling an apologetic look as Tyler flashed her the puppy dog eyes.

As she went to walk out of the shop, Tyler followed closely behind her, taking a well-earned break. She knew that he wanted to cheer her up after the disaster that was her performance earlier, the truth was that lately, she'd begun to question if she really was supposed to be a singer.

"Hey Bella, I forgot to ask you, how's your sister these days?" he asked as he walked alongside her, matching her pace.

"She's working all sorts of hours just to put me through school, it hasn't been easy, in a way I think of her more of a mother than a sister" Bella replied, as she began to think of what time her sister would be coming home this evening. She was in the middle of contemplating what she could cook to surprise her, that way, she could relax when she came home when she noticed Tyler staring at her.

That was when she noticed the creature, crawling up her neck was some sort of Spider-like creature. Instinctively she slapped it and jumped backwards so it wouldn't land on her again. However, when she looked at the ground, it was nowhere to be found, she didn't feel it on her anymore and guessed that it must have just crawled away.

"That was a big one" Tyler laughed as Bella turned to face him again.

"Don't say that! You know Spider's give me the creeps!" she shouted, playfully hitting his shoulder.

For a moment, Tyler stood still, and Bella shot him a concerned look, it was as though he was trying to find the words he wanted to say but was struggling. She waited patiently, never rushing him, she valued his friendship too much to risk anything.

"Tyler?" she asked, after a few more moments of silence.

"It's nothing," he laughed, "Just thinking about my upcoming exams" he laughed as the two continued to walk.

Later the next day as Bella slung her electric guitar over her shoulder and opened her mouth to speak, she found that no words would come out. She tried over and over again, but to no avail, it was only after she received booing from the onlookers that Tyler came to her rescue, putting on a comedic show.

"Are you all right pet?" Diana asked from behind the bar.

"I-" Bella began to say, but she felt a lump form in her throat, and she found it harder to breathe all of a sudden.

"Ah, cobwebs in your throat I see. Here try this, it's my own secret recipe" she smiled as she poured some green like liquid which almost resembled slime into a cup and handed it to Bella.

"That she clear your throat right out" the older woman smiled.

As she brought the sickly concoction to her lips, she felt her mouth be forced open and a little spider crawl right out and ran for cover. Bella remained in shock as Diana just laughed her head off with sheer amazement.

"You weren't joking," Bella told her still in disbelief.

"It's an old family recipe, even older than my mother and she's a fossil" Diana replied, still chuckling.

Before either of them could say another word to each other, Tyler made his way over to Bella and asked if she was okay, offering to walk her home to which she was grateful for, she didn't feel like embarrassing herself further today.

"Have I ever told you how much I like your singing?" Tyler asked her.

"Yes, countless times in the past" Bella answered, suppressing a broad grin.

" Well it won't hurt for you to hear it again right?" he responded swiftly, a tone of seduction in his voice.

"I guess not" Bella teased back.

As they rounded the corner, she was more than a little alarmed to see, standing amongst the other rangers, another Pink Ranger, they appeared to be fighting some sort of Scorpion monster. Bella had no choice but to watch as the imposter turned on her allies and began an ambush, taking them down with ease, she didn't want to risk exposing herself, but she knew she had to protect the other rangers.

"No way! Power Rangers!" Tyler shouted a little too loudly, drawing the monster's attention.

"Bella!?" Alice exclaimed.

"Wait... if you're here then whose-" Gale trailed off as he turned his attention to the phoney.

"Bella we should get out of here," Tyler said, reaching for her wrist but she brushed him off.

"I'm sorry" Bella replied, "Techno Realise! With the Endurance of the Armadillo! Techno Force Pink Ranger!" she declared.

Everyone watched as the two Pink Rangers clashed shields and beat one another within an inch of their lives. Both struggled to their feet before turning to the others and telling them that they were the real Pink Ranger.

"I've seen way too many shows to know where this is going" Tyler announced, "Sing for me, and I'll know which one is the real one".

As the impostor began to sing, Bella had an idea and took out some of the family concoction that Diana had given her to help take care of her throat troubles, it was worth a shot. While the impostor was distracted putting on a show, Bella dumped the remaining slime like substance on the Pink Ranger, and to every ones horror, she began to melt into a puddle of pink sludge.

"That should take care of you" Bella declared as the slime began to dissolve even the suit until nothing was left of the creature, Bella guessed that the Spider that had been in her throat was something that Queen Viria had created, though for what reason she wasn't entirely sure, perhaps she was jealous of Bella's talent. That must have been it, Bella thought to herself.

Turning back to face Tyler, she saw that he was standing in front of her, his mouth almost hitting the floor. De-morphing, she smiled sadly and kissed his cheek slightly, however, it was a sad kiss with not even the tiniest hint of happiness behind it.

"Now you know why I don't have a lot of time," she told him sadly.

"I see that" he replied, managing a weak laugh.

"Is this too weird?" Bella asked nervously.

"No, I think it's awesome, I actually know a Power Ranger!" he exclaimed.

"Actually about that, I'm afraid we'll have to wipe your memories of today's events," Gale said as he took out his phone and pointed it at Tyler's face.

"Don't you dare!" Bella snapped at him, throwing herself in front of Tyler.

"It's okay, I understand" Tyler told her as he pushed her aside and suddenly, there was a bright flash, and he passed out, Bella just managing to catch him in her arms, she had to stop herself from baring her teeth at Gale and calling him every name under that sun that she could possibly think of.

"Look, we never said this would be easy, being a ranger we all have to make sacrifices," Percy told her, stepping forward.

"And what would you know about sacrifice!" Bella spat at him.

"Look, I get you're angry, I know how you feel-" he tried to continue, but Bella was quick to cut him off.

"Don't give me that crap! You have no idea how I feel right now!" Bella shouted at him as Jacob took Tyler out of her arms and proceeded to sit him upright for when he awoke, "Get out of my sight, all of you! I don't want to see any of you again for the rest of the day!".

As Bella stormed off, Alice tried to follow after her to explain that they had to do what they did to keep their identities a secret and to protect those they cared about. However, Percy put an arm on her shoulder and shook his head.

"Don't. It's probably best to just leave her, no sense in making her even angrier than she already is" he informed the White Ranger, watching until Bella was finally out of sight.

* * *

_**Author's Note - Hope you all enjoyed and I can't wait to hear from you all about what you think about the story so far, as an author I love seeing reviews so don't forget to leave one if you enjoyed this Chapter! Anyways have a good one folks! :)**_


	5. Chapter 5: Strength

_**Author's Note - Hi everyone, so I have some news. No one has come forward to claim the puppy so I now have a new addition to the family, Alfie the Beagle! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, the inspiration for this chapter came from the idea of pushing yourself to much and the effects that can have on the body.**_

* * *

As Gale finished up at the Gym and was on his way home he stopped by a local store and bought a bag of jelly beans for his younger sister, it was something that she always asked him for when he came back from his work out session. It had gotten to the stage where she didn't even need to ask him anymore.

Despite it taking him a little longer to get home because of the delay, he didn't mind doing it. He cared about his sister an awful lot and ever since his father left the family, he became the man of the house and was determined to be able to protect both his little sister and mother, that had been the reason he'd even started going to the Gym in the first place.

After paying for the jelly beans, his phone began to, and his Gorilla grunted at him. Ignoring it, Gale continued walking until he saw one of Viria's monsters causing trouble nearby, rolling his eyes Gale ran in the direction and punched the monster square in the face causing it to stagger backwards.

" How dare you ruin my beautiful face!" whined the monster which looked somewhat like a cross between a boxer and Victorian princess.

"Can we get this over with? I've places to be you know" Gale countered raising his phone to the side of his face.

"I'll make you pay for ruining my beautiful face!" screeched the monster.

Suddenly, without warning a stream of lightning came flying out of the creature's fists and Gale just managed to dodge it, rolling in front of him as the lightning-caused an explosion behind him. In recent times the other rangers had decided that whoever stumbled across a beast of Viria's first would be the one to deal with it, compared to other ranger teams, Gale's didn't exactly have a leader.

"With the strength of the Gorilla, Techno Force Red Ranger!" announced Daniel.

Without wasting time, Gale summoned his Gauntlets and engaged in a fist fight with the creature all while trying to juggle the jelly beans for his sister in his hands. Despite having the strength of a Gorilla while morphed both he and the beast were equally matched, trading blow for blow.

It was only when the creature walloped him right in the chest that he saw his opportunity and used his strength to lift and throw the beast over his head and into the nearby lake. As the monster disappeared below the surface of the water, disappearing without a trace, it was then that Gale noticed a sharp pain in his chest where the beast had hit him.

"Crap. Why does my whole body feel like it's burning up!?" Gale shouted, struggling to stay on his feet.

Just as soon as the pain came, it seemed to disappear, and he was left scratching his head as he demorpher and continued to walk home to his sister who was no doubt eagerly awaiting his arrival.

No sooner had he walked in the door, his sister grabbed the treat out of his hand and ran back upstairs to her bedroom, leaving Gale to shout up after her.

"Don't eat them all just yet Emily, remember you still have to eat dinner!" he shouted but to no response.

Making his way to the kitchen, he found his mother sipping from her cup of, and she finished her drink before even acknowledging his existence. She often said that Gale reminded her so much of his father that she found it hard sometimes to look at him in the eyes without becoming an emotional wreck.

"How was school, dear?" his mother asked.

"It was fine, I've a wrestling match tomorrow if you want to come watch" Gale suggested hopefully.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetheart I'm busy tomorrow" she replied, avoiding eye contact with her son.

That was a lie, he knew what she meant by "busy". Every day since his father had passed, she'd gone down to the cemetery. She would usually be gone first thing in the morning until some time in the afternoon, which left Gale to not only look after himself but also Emily.

It was a lot of work, and he had found himself stressed at times, but he knew that his mother needed some space, his father's passing hadn't exactly been easy for him either, but he knew that he had to remain strong and be the shoulder for his mother to cry on. He'd promised his father that he would look after everything if anything ever happened to him and he intended to keep that promise.

* * *

This wasn't happening, Gale kept telling himself. He'd just lost the match he'd been training for the last two weeks, he'd gotten his ass ultimately handed to him. He couldn't understand why he was so weak, the more he tried to summon his strength, the more his body felt like it was going to burn up.

It wasn't even just the Wrestling match, earlier that day Gale had found out what it was like to be a weakling, losing what should have been an easy fight against a student who thought he was all that. Panic began to set in as he didn't know how he was supposed to protect his family if he let just anyone beat him.

That's when it clicked, it had to be the monster's doing, the one he had fought earlier. Yes, that had to be it, if he could find the monster, maybe he could find some way to undo this burning feeling he had.

Gale wasted no time in running to the canal where he had chucked the beast earlier, however, his rushing through the corridor had attracted the attention of Bella who changed after him, something which he hadn't expected considering she still refused to talk to him or any of the other rangers after what had happened to Tyler.

When they got to the canal, they were ambushed by the monster which took Bella hostage and taunted the Red Ranger.

"I have something that I think belongs to you" it teased, "Oh isn't she lovely, I think her face will replace the one you damaged quite nicely".

As Gale went to swing at the beast, he felt his body burn up again, and everything seemed to spin as he missed the creature and fell to the ground with a loud thud. Bella watched him wide-eyed, she hadn't expected him to just fall over so easily, not wasting another moment, she stamped on the creature's foot and headbutted it in the face, causing its grip on her to loosen and giving her the chance to escape.

"Why don't you go for a little sleep, I'll handle this," she told him as she lifted up her morpher, "Techno Realise! With the Endurance of the Armadillo! Techno Force Pink Ranger!" she declared proudly.

Gale struggled to his feet, all the while the burning sensation he felt seemed to keep going, despite his best effort, he found himself falling to the ground once again. Only when the other Rangers appeared was he able to rise to his feet thanks to the help of Alice.

He watched as the other Rangers finished off the creature with relative ease and smiled, however, his smile didn't last long as he still felt the burning sensation. Gale felt like screaming, he didn't want to be seen as weak, he had to protect his mother and sister, he had to keep his promise to his father, and now he couldn't.

"Why am I so weak!" he shouted, his fist finding the ground.

"You're exhausted, I don't know what you've been up to, but you seem to be working yourself to the bone" Bella commented, turning her attention away from the other rangers, still unable to forgive them.

So that was it? He was just exhausted. All he needed was a good night's rest? A smile formed on Gale's face at the thought, he could still honour the promise he had made, that was all that mattered to him.

Before either of the other rangers could react, spiders began to consume the pieces of the creature, and it grew to twenty times its normal size. The Rangers all nodded their heads as they knew what they had to do.

"Follow my lead!" Bella announced as she lifted up her phone, "Techno Animals Realise!" she shouted as the other Rangers did the same.

From each of the ranger's phones emerged a mechanical version of their animals that all charged at the monster. Not wasting any time, Bella leapt into her Zord and directed the other rangers to do the same. Within a matter of moments, the zords seemed to combine into one colossal machine.

"Techno Force Megazord online and ready for action!" announced Gale as his fatigue began to get to him.

The Megazord and the creature went toe to toe, trading kicks and punches surprisingly they were equally matched, that was until Bella launched the Armadillo Zord's shield at the monster, momentarily distracting it. Seeing the opportunity, Percy used the Wolf Zord's tail, which acted as a sword to slash the creature in half.

"That's not beautiful!" wailed the creature as it exploded.

When the Rangers landed on the ground Gale lost consciousness and fell backwards. However, Jacob caught him just in time, and the other rangers helped carry him back home, knowing how exhausted he was they knew he needed his rest.

* * *

When Gale awoke later that night, he checked on his sister who was fast asleep in her bed. As he made his way downstairs and opened the door to the kitchen, his mother was in the kitchen watching her wedding video. When she noticed Gale was in the room, she quickly turned it off and pretended as if he had seen nothing.

"Oh, you're awake," she said, brushing a stray strand of hair from her face.

"Yeah, I only just got up" Gale replied, rubbing his eyes, "Wait… how did I get home?" he asked, confused.

"Oh your friends dropped you off, don't you remember dear? They were all so charming, especially that boy Percy" she commented.

Gale suddenly remembered that he had passed out and shuddered at the thought that Percy had seen him so weak. If he even brought up the subject, Gale would make sure that he would learn to keep his mouth shut about things that didn't concern him.

* * *

_**Author's Note - So I've gotten a few messages about the relationship between Gale and Percy and I just want to say this now, they're relationship is destined to change over the course of the Fanfiction and will have an impact on the story as a whole with a certain scene that I have planned which will show how far their relationship with one another has come.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Legacy Of The Wolf

_**Author's Note - Hi everyone, I'm back with another chapter in this series. Sorry for the lack of chapters lately but I've been working on and promoting my latest novel on Instagram, so that's taken up much more of my time as of late, especially since I'm only like 5 chapters away from being done the first draft. Anyways please enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

As Percy sat at his text writing in the last bit of detail to his notes about how and what the app was capable of doing, he took a break and sighed a breath of relief. Finally, he could take his mind off learning everything he could about the Morpher.

Nevertheless, even when he wasn't writing, Percy's mind began to wonder as to just who or what had given the five teens the ability to become Power Rangers in the first place. He'd found nothing in the manual or coding that gave him any sort of clues as to who manufactured the app and the more he thought about it, the more it festered in his head.

While deep in thought he heard the sound of mail being put through the letterbox and quickly scooped it up and was more than a little excited to see that it was from one of the publishing houses he had submitted his novel to. His hand shaking, he tore open the envelop and began to read through its contents.

"Dear Mr Brady, we regret to inform you that you're submitted work just wasn't what we at Little Robert's Publishing are looking for…" he trailed off as the realisation that he'd received yet another rejection letter set in.

Through tears of anger, he shoved the letter in the bin and half walked, half ran to his room, locking the bedroom door behind him as he slid down to the ground and curled up in a ball, sobbing quietly to himself. He'd tried so hard with this novel, spent countless hours and multiple redrafts until he thought it was just right and it had been all for nought.

After he'd cried himself out, Percy rose to his feet and slinked back to his deck, slumping in his seat as he opened another collection of notes he'd been making, this time they were about previous Wolf Rangers and what they had accomplished during their time as Rangers. He wondered if they'd ever felt as low as he did, to have everything they worked so hard to achieve just thrown back in their faces.

Percy had made notes not just on Ranger's with a Wolf themed costume but also Rangers like Billy and Maya who had Wolf Zords during their time as Power Rangers. He was the first Wolf Ranger in a long time, and he couldn't help but feel like he was completely alone when it came to being a Ranger.

While yes he had his fellow Rangers, they'd yet learned how to function as a single unit, and it wasn't uncommon for them to bicker during every confrontation with one of Queen Viria's monsters, and that was if all of them even showed up to face the creatures. There had been countless times where maybe two or three Rangers showed up and were forced to take on the creatures themselves.

When he compared the previous Rangers that lead their teams in the past, he was surprised to find that every single one of them had been Male and had been a Red Ranger. However, he was surprised to find records hidden away in the app that detailed Power Rangers who broke that mould like Jen a Pink Time Force Ranger who had to lead her team for quite a while until the Red Ranger had proven himself. Another example was Taylor, the Yellow Wild Force Ranger who had led the Wild Force Rangers until the Red Ranger was found. However, even after that, she still acted as Second in command.

The more Percy learned about previous Rangers, the more he found himself forgetting about the rejection letter and instead began to question how the app had managed to keep a record of all these rangers, not just from the past but from the future as well. Surely their identities would have been kept a secret, however, in black and white text was their names and ranger colours as well as background on them.

He was so deep in thought as he began to read into the profile of Merrick Baliton and his time as Zen-Aku that he hardly noticed the slimy tongue wrap around his waist. Only when it tugged and pulled him backwards did he realise something was amiss, however, his phone was out of reach, and he turned to see a horrified cyclops like creature that seemed to be stuffing its face with some of his best work.

Instinctively, Percy placed both his feet at either side of the creature's mouth and pushed while it pulled, fighting with all his strength to stop himself from being pulled into the creature's mouth.

"Nothing is more delicious than the soul of a writer… well except a poet" the creature added.

"Well sorry to disappoint but I'm off the menu," Percy said pulling an arm free and punching the creature right in the eye, causing it to lose its grip on him and giving him time to grab his morpher, ""Techno Realise! "With the ferocity of the Wolf, Techno Force Blue Ranger!" declared Percy.

Not wasting another moment, Percy summoned his weapon and swung at the creature, causing a nasty slash to form on the creature's skin as it fled outside. Percy decided that if he didn't form a team, then the other Ranger's would never learn to work together as a unit. He sent out a signal to the other Rangers telling them to help with the latest creature and that if they refused, he wouldn't give them a copy of the notes he'd taken about the app, leaving them in the dark to its many features.

It wasn't long until both Percy, and the beast were in an all-out brawl. Only when he saw arrows fly past him and knock his enemy off its feet did he let his guard down. Turning behind him, he saw Alice fly down beside him, using the feather-like attachments to her suit to do so.

"Is it just you?" he asked, concerned.

"Not quite" Alice replied cheerfully.

Before he could respond, he watched as two shields came flying from out of nowhere and hit the creature in the chest as Bella appeared. He was surprised when Jacob managed to use his hammer to subdue the beast by using it as a bar to hold the monster's arms by its sides as it tried to shake him off.

"Four out of five isn't bad I guess" Percy stated just as a pair of Gauntlets came flying out of nowhere and Jacob had just enough time to get out of the way before they made impacted and exploded the creature into pieces.

"Sorry to keep you waiting ladies," Gale said, his voice softer, "How are you pansy?" he asked Percy.

"Were you trying to kill Jacob just now with that attack!" Percy snapped at him as Jacob walked over to them.

"Step off at least we beat the thing, not like Jacob's hurt" Gale responded annoyed, clenching his fists from inside his suit.

"That's not the point, because of your idiocy he could have been hurt and then we would have been down a Ranger, what then dumbass!" Percy shouted at him.

Without warning, Gale charged into him and tackled him, forcing him to the ground. Despite being typically stronger than him, Percy was able to summon the strength to throw him off as he dodged a punch from the Red Ranger.

"That's it I'm putting you in your place you -" Gale started but was cut off when Alice sent an arrow flying directly in front of his feet as she swiftly reloaded another one.

"Enough both of you!" she scolded them, "If either of you carry on acting like fools for another second, I will not miss deliberately" she threatened.

"This is why you're not fit to lead the team," Percy said as he lifted his phone, "Let's just get this over with" he added, raising his phone as the creature began to grow.

"Sooner we get this done the sooner I don't have to look at you" Gale replied, turning his attention to the monster.

"Techno Animals Realise!" Percy declared as the other Rangers did the same.

From each of the Ranger's phones emerged a mechanical version of their animals that all charged at the monster. Not wasting any time, Percy leapt into his Zord and directed the other rangers to do the same. Within a matter of moments, the zords seemed to combine into one colossal machine.

"Techno Force Megazord online and ready for action!" announced Gale as he did his best to not let his annoyance cloud his judgement as he and the other Rangers prepared to fight.

The Megazord and the creature went toe to toe, trading kicks and punches, that was until Percy managed to dodge an attack and made the Megazord roll behind the beast. Seeing the opportunity, Percy used the Wolf Zord's tail, which acted as a sword to slash the creature in half.

"Techno Force Megazord, Primal Slash!" all five rangers announced as the sword cut the monster in half, causing it to explode into a million small pieces.

When they were standing in his front Garden again, he wasted no time in retrieving the handwritten notes he'd made and handed them out to the other Rangers, even putting his hatred towards Gale behind him as he handed him a copy as well.

"What are these?" Jacob asked.

"They're notes on all the stuff I discovered, like for example how Gale can launch his gauntlets or ignite them on fire if he wanted to. How I can shoot lightning out of the end of my Halberd or even how Bella can combine her shields into one gigantic one able to absorb any attack" he explained as all the other Rangers looked at him with surprised expressions.

"Wow, you really have been putting in the work figuring out this whole Power Rangers thing haven't you," Bella told him a smile evident on her face.

"I think Percy should be our leader" Alice suggested, "What do you guys think?" she asked Bella and Jacob.

"Honestly, I don't think either Percy or Gale is fit to lead currently, if anything I think Jacob should be the leader" Bella replied, glancing at Gale whose blood began to boil.

Before Jacob could even offer his opinion, Gale stomped over to Bella and got all up in her face about how he was the Red Ranger, and that alone qualified him to lead the team. Percy wasted no time in informing him of other previous Rangers who served in command who weren't Red, if only for a certain length of time.

"Tell you what" Percy began.

"What!?" Gale asked impatiently.

"When you can prove that you're qualified to lead this team then you can take over our little group, but until then Jacob is in charge" he smirked at Gale who ultimately had no choice but to agree to the terms as the other Rangers glared at him, ready for him to attack Percy again at any moment.

Without saying a word, Percy recalled all the previous Wolf Rangers and knew that he would have a legacy to live up to. A legacy that stretched across more than the colour blue but to a whole generation of different Wolf Rangers that he had succeeded and he intended to live up to his duty as the current Ranger to inherit the powers of the Wolf.

* * *

_**Author's Note - Hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter and I would love to hear some feedback about how you all are enjoying the story so far, because the lack of reviews actually has me worried that I'm not doing such a create job at this fanfiction thing, anyways until next time!**_


End file.
